Cheropteran's Earl Grey
by hakuchee
Summary: On a hot summer morning, Ciel wakes up in a yet unexpectedly exciting morning. Ciel is soaking wet and sticky, Sebastian does what an ordinary butler would do in this situation, but don't expect things would go well with a butler-mimicking demon.


Earl Grey

No matter how I strive, there is no escape from the blazing sun and stifling humidity. The company of perspiration won't leave my already damp and burning skin. The mornings that was so refreshing and energizing, left no trace of its existence. The bed that usually was a source of warmth and comfort is now on par with the blazing presence of hell. Moving constantly looking for a contented position can't be helped with this discomfort enveloping my room. It is of no earthly use to provide a report on the heat that bordered my isolated room.

I kicked the thick sheets off my frying body. It is an impossible task to loll on this fuming bed; this was the rage of summer.

"A human's body has the ability to adapt to the changes in climates; you should know this very well, young master, since you are one of them"

A silhouette of a man began to form on my tired and sleepy eyes. I rubbed them to get a better view on the figure that stood before me.

"…Sebastian?" I mumbled.

The clattering of what sounded like teacups verified the company of the said butler. A strong aroma of Earl Grey grabbed my attention and interrupted my reverie. He slowly poured the tea into the gleaming china teacup and offered it to me.

"Earl Grey?" I questioned, as I puffed the steam away.

"I see you have keen senses, young master" he acclaimed.

I quickly took a sip to quench my thirst from this unbearable heat, I gulped away like a parched puppy, and there was a strong sting that upset my mouth, it was sweltering! I quickly released my grasp on the cup and focused on the pain of my blistered tongue. Inattentive to where the teacup journeyed, I felt its attendance when a scorching moist drenched my clothes. No, it was not the sweat that still lingered on my skin, but the vengeance of the ignored fluid inside the tossed away porcelain teacup.

"Ah! Sebastian, be of assistance!" I whimpered.

I tugged on the ebony-colored coat of his. A scarlet-shaded face reflected on the butler's devious eyes as he smirked at me callously.

* * *

I hesitated to help the shivering boy as he begged for assistance. He looked appealing that way, shivering and helpless. Quite interesting for Ciel Phantomhive, my present master and the holder of a large well-known toy company, to react in such erotic ways.

"Sebastian, help me already!" he repeated commandingly, and an impatient expression growing on his face.

"Ah, forgive me, young master, I just got distracted when I saw you getting desperate for me" I feebly excused.

He glared at me intensely, that, finally made me come to his aid. I grabbed a towel that dangled on the tray and traced the source of his pain. I began with his legs, and started to carefully wipe the warm liquid that twinge him.

I sat on the bed to get a better range. I can feel his gaze towards my every movement, his fingers still comforting the blistered tongue. I slowly slipped his soaked trousers off and continued to sponge the remaining fluid. I widened the range of my strokes to the extent that it reached his thighs.

"Ngh!" an unexpected moan slipped from the boy.

The raven quickly covered the traitorous mouth. A confused expression showed on his face and mine, yet mine was a mix of confusion and astonishment.

"Your awfully sensitive, young master" I teased and continued stroking.

"I'm… no…t..just scuttle!" he ordered strictly.

"Don't be hasty; it'll hurt if I do so" I said, counter attacking his order.

I carefully wiped the surrounding parts of the thigh further. It was enchanting to see his unexpected reactions, as I hid the smirk that crept up my face. The raven never fails to amuse me, I thought as I drew myself closer to his torso and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wha… what are you doing?" he quickly protested clasping his unbuttoned shirt close. It was again another startling act of my master and at the same time intriguing.

"I have seen this body inside and out countless times, now tell me; just what difference does it make now, my little master?" I defended, as I gaped at him with a rather impatient look.

An awkward silence followed. He slowly loosened the grip and pondered on the statement I delivered. I continued my access to the awaiting blister that has been sheltering under the shirt and ignored his recent deeds.

"Obedient, aren't you?" I smirked cunningly, and broke the peace.

He sat there silenced by his discomfited actions. He looked away, attempting to hide the vibrant blush on his cheeks, still as obstinate as always.

I bit the gloves that neutralized my sense of touch and slowly pulled it off. I swept my fingers along his chest and noticed a shade of crimson that stood out from the pale skin.

It looked painful so I touched it to protect my title as a tormentor. I chuckled and glanced at him as he shuddered involuntarily, the exasperating nobleman looked deliciously enough to devour.

* * *

Ravish; a word which hereby means to force somebody to engage in sexual intercourse, a perfect term to depict my future situation. It seemed that I was ensnared into an inescapable position.

I turned my gaze towards him as my head turned away. He brushed his fingers further down my torso and tucked his thumb on the garter of my underwear. The butler began to remove it slowly down, leaving this act indisputable.

I can't do anything; a sentence I'd never have thought I would ever admit. I felt so powerless, weak, and incapable; all these feelings were pride lowering, the last things I would ever have wanted to feel.

I was stripped off to the last scrap of cloth, yet, my body flared, almost like being in the vicinity of a terribly cosmic bonfire on a cold night at the beach. It was dreadfully distressing, however there was a hint of relevance mixed up with it, making it difficult to desire if I liked it or not. I sealed my eyes, reflecting on the circumstances that would follow.

"c…Cold!" I cried; a reaction to the stimulation that happened so sudden.

Water dripped down my upper body as Sebastian squeezed to what seemed like a towel soaked with freezing liquid directly on my chest.

"Don't be so careless, Sebastian" I demanded, with a less cruel tone than before.

"I apologize for this rashness, mi lord, but I do remember that burns do best under cold running water" he replied with yet again another outsmarting incontestable answer.

"Just inform me before you do anything else" I suggested weakly as I let out a sigh.

"Yes, mi lord" he obediently followed returning to his duties.

I trembled continuously, missing the warmth that was enveloping my body not so long ago. The freezing water that trickled everywhere was the one to blame, though the blisters began to cool down and impeded the repetitive throbbing.

"It's for my own good."

The thought repeated nonstop in my mind, it had enabled me to bear with the ordeal that I had been undergoing. It actually blinded the idea that it actually felt unexpectedly ..."exciting". The feeling that I had desired ever since Sebastian came into my life. Excitement gradually faded away, knowing that I will get anything I craved for, and rest assured that nothing will ever….. go wrong.

* * *

The boy quivered and shuddered constantly as I compressed the towel. It sponged a plate full of water yet it began to shrivel up in my grip, ending those arousing expressions.

The final drop descended on the raven's chest, like a fallen glass from a sky scraper, it smashed into millions of tiny pieces, bound to cause someone pain. He slowly opened his eyes and fluttered those long eyelashes. He had this famished and unsatisfied expression as he gazed at me with those huge blue eyes, despite the fact that just a while ago he sturdily rejected my deeds. Funny, that endearing face made me forget for a split second; my master was a grand liar.

"Should I satisfy those huge starving eyes that can't help from staring at me so hungrily?" I smirked.

As a butler, I should give whatever my conceited master desired, making his life as effortless as possible. He averted his head, again to guard that pride of his from that unmanly blush.

"Satisfy me with some clothes" he ordered.

I felt frustrated, he was quite stubborn, he locked away his desires and shielded his meaningless pride. I'm his butler and also his demon.

"_I know everything about you"_

I concentrated on the thought as I gazed at him with the same expression I had when he pitied queen and ash, the glare I know he truly fears. He never wanted me to leave his side ever again, he was deeply traumatized. His pride that he so well protected, was easily crushed the moment I left his company, the memory still haunts him over and over again... like a bitter nightmare.

* * *

Chero: I'm so sorry the update took so long, I went on vacation and away from sanity. xD

Hakuchee: Just tell them that you were too lazy, you sloth.

Chero: come on, who can write masterpieces on a hot summer day?

Hakuchee: Hah! masterpieces my ass.

Chero: so you mean you don't want more of Earl grey? T_T

Hakuchee: I don't know it's up for the reviews to decide.


End file.
